1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of animal tethering assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to a rigid animal tethering assembly that is removably attachable to a structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Animal tethers having an animal tie portion connected to a flexible portion are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 67,744; 429,111; 2,481,559; 4,738,222; 4,854,269; 5,526,774; Des. 244,870; and Des. 353,477. Each of these prior art structures includes a spring that forms a flexible portion that is connected to an outwardly extending tie-out portion to which an animal is tethered.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,981,230; 3,454,275; and 4,509,462 show various types of tethering assemblies for animals or inanimate objects having a base that removably receives a connector portion to rigidly or rotatably mount the tethering assembly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 390,808; 2,525,890; 2,713,327; 5,353,747; and 6,612,263 each discloses a tether device having a tie-out portion rotatably mounted to an anchoring mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 390,808 shows a rotatable bracket in combination with a spring member that enables the tie-out portion to be flexible with respect to the anchoring assembly in virtually all directions. U.S. Pat. No. 2,525,890 shows a tension spring rotatably attached to an anchoring mechanism whereby the spring is expandable to increase tension in the spring when the animal pulls outwardly on the tether. The remaining patents disclose devices having a base that rotatably receives a connector of the tethering device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,263 discloses a rotatable connector shaft having a lower section movably mounted within a receiver and an upper portion connected to an outwardly extending tether portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,747 discloses a receiver portion that rotatably holds a connector post that is attached to the tether portion of the disclosed leashing system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,264; 6,142,103; 6,571,744 and Des. 269,556 show horse tethering assemblies that may be connected to a trailer or other support structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,408,793; 6,578,524; and 6,662,751 disclose a flexible, removably detachable tie-out system including a rigid tie-out portion coupled to a flexible or bendable portion that assumes a curved or angular shape when flexed when used. The tie-out system includes a base coupled to a receiver that is adapted to receive a connector. The connector removably couples the receiver to the tie-out. The flexible portion absorbs the pulls and tugs of a horse or other animal, and the damping ability of the flexible portion prevents damage to a trailer, the tie-out, and the animal. The flexible portion allows total universal motion of the tie-out. The tie-out tethering assembly of these patents may be attached to a trailer while traveling, or removed from the trailer and stored separately while traveling. All of the flexible springs have both a quiescent state and a flexed state. None of the disclosed springs are in tension in the quiescent state, and have a particular means for fastening one end of each spring disclosed in each patent to the tie-out portion of the assembly.
None of the available horse ties are spring-loaded and capable of adjusting the spring tension to accommodate various sized animals. Another problem associated with known horse tethering assemblies concerns bothersome rattling noises that occur and may interrupt the sleep of any one who is staying in a trailer to which a known tether assembly is attached. No prior art assembly is designed to quietly and smoothly operate with a tethered animal so as to address this problem. Specific paint and maintenance considerations are particularly associated with the flexible portion of these known tether assemblies. Safety is also a factor when the spring is in a flexed condition and a hand is in contact with the exposed flexible portion.